mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Not just cartoon their nicktoons Anways wish me good luck. Wont be inactive for four days so sse ya Monday!! (or tuesday)}} } |text = Hope you love the wiki!!!!!}}} }} Trolololo }} SO! If your SO obsessed with potatoes do you know I Like Potatos song?! Hey,um... You may not know me but can you do my mysim character, please? If so... Eyes:brown Gender:girl Hair: the one similar to Renees Hair color: blonde Outfit:the one that penelope wears Thank you! From, mcwhale P.S. POTATOES ARE AWESOME!!!! :) Oops! Sorry Skin tone:pale Background: I really don't care WAIT! Eyes: ravens eyes And freckles if necessary Thanks, mcwhale p.s. I don't know why I put the "WAIT!" sign  } |text = }} } |text = } }} The return of DRAMAMAN?!?! Some "wiki contributer" says the return of dramaman will come in 2014. It also says that on his talk. Do you think that's true? ... I think he's in high school, and (theriosim time!) wanted to focus more on that than being a ... bad peoples to other internet users. }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Brown oh and thanks for sending so quick I left out the message in the last one I sent you so can you do it thanks. }} }} Here something special for you'r BirthDay Hope you have a great B.D.!!!:D}} Two things, yo. PS3 is better than XBox. And Wii is for little girls! Also, your user page looks pretty funky now aswell.}} Hippie birdos! The world isn't as small as you think... }} }} I'm not exactly sure, but I'm mostly expecting money. Depending on how much I get is what I'm unaware of. I know my mother sold some gold she found, and she got, like, $600+ (flapperjacks!), so I'm crossing my fingers there will be a 3DS in there, though... probably not until Christmas. I'm almost certain, however, I'm getting The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess.}} Caroline }} I meant for that to sound happy, but it obviously didn't...}} I'm not afraid of death, what he's going to do...kill me? Um, turning 15, right? I remember we're the same age...lolwut, you're exactly 2 days older than me. Anyways, hope you enjoyed your birthday. My best wishes. }} Happy Birthday . Have fun with.....whatever you doing today....like hanging out with family friends, playing video games, Opening presents i sound like a card dont i And everything else!......anyways HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!}} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Umm can you make me a sim? I'm new here to mysims wiki Eyes: brown ( similar to Renees) Hair: blond, medium length, wavy Mouth: small smile Outfit: the one with the white dress with the orange short- sleeved jacket OR the one with the denim shirt, orange top and brown boots Facial features: freckles Moods: Happy Angry Crying Sad Deafult Clapping Dancing THANK YOU SO MUCH! Can you do my Sim pleeeez by Sugardapuppy So I hear you like Mudkips... Say, by the way, am I supposed to have the ability to edit blogs that aren't mine? }} Never mind. It let's me edit it, but I can't save it. By the way, I have Twilight Princess. You have it, right? Is it better then the DS games?}} Office Supplies Phail Sorry I couldn't message you earlier. }} }} }} Oh, sorry I forgot to put my name (I have the latest sim request) The name's mcwhale THANK YOU! A Message from MySims TV Help on MySims Party! }} }} Editing Problem! }} } |text = |time=16:07, August 28, 2011 (UTC)|text=Hey. I heard from a pal that your a sort of big-wig here. Well I'm Victoria but, you ''could call me Vicky. Feel threatened? Don't be. I'm a pal a chum a brother from another mother well you get it girl. So right me back sometime, k. }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl }} }} my sim }} }} }} }} }} Hey I asked if you can make me a sim TWO weeks ago maybe three if you could make me a sim but you never responded, what's with that? - mcwhale Thanks, sorry I exploded on you. Take as much time as you need, I just wanted to know.  }} } |text = } }} o.o Ad Time! Land of the Phoenix I'll try to give it a try...}} }} Seriously, I have not touched the PS3, other then to play Black Ops, which I haven't played in forever.}} But, um... you played Shadow Dragon, right? How was it?}} }} By the way, I recall you saying you didn't like JFA, right? Or at least not as much as the other AA games. Why was that, again?}} Which, speaking of the other games, I'm not sure if you saw, but my favorite's list sorta changed: #T&T #JFA #PWAA #AJAA #AAI}} Least Creative Persona I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air. What online games do you have?}} i drew a picture to use for my word bubble, but its really HUGE and i dont know how to make it smaller. can you help me please? and i know youre busy but dont forget my sim please. }} Super Smash Bros. Brawl WiFi A Captive Fate }} Dude, I'm being serious. Drop everything and get Ghost Trick. Words can't even describe how amazing it is. Like, seriously, this is the one game where I'm not saying you ''should get, but rather you MUST get. It's fricken' amazing.}} Dude, quit trolling me and take me seriously for once. The next chance you get, get Ghost Trick. You'll love it. My favorite character is Detective Jowd. }} Dude, if you play Ghost Trick, you'd feel like playing your DS. And yes, you are trolling me, 'cause you never listen to me when I try to recommend stuff to you, even if you have all the time in the world to try it out. It seems like you think you're not going to like what I like, but I'm going to like what you like. }} Get it! GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET IT! NOW! I'M BEING SERIOUS! D= From my understanding, Ibby called them newb, and said instead of isolating themselves to the chat to get more active on blogs. Well, this caused some unnecessary drama. From my understanding, Emest did say the b-word, but it seems as if Ibby was trying to make her stop. So, when I discovered this problem on your talk page when I was trying to leave a message, I decided to go in and try to settle things. When I walked in, there was no hesitation amongst the "new" members to shout there was an argument. Even after I tried to stop it, one user in particular, Sugardapuppy, kept trying to continue the argument, even after I told them to stop countless times. By the time Riot came in, there were no issues solved, and they basically overlooked my authority in the chat and whined to him. If you were going to ban anybody, I'd go with Emest, and try to warn Sugardapuppy a little.}} Favourite... Emergency Personal Attack in the Chat! }} }} }} Size of a Word Bubble Hi Blanky! I'm Hunter. I'm one of Jeffrey's (Prince's) friends from school, and a new member here. Jeffrey already told me how to do my Word Bubble, but I have one problem. I can't find the size. Can you please help me out? When Jeffrey tried to find the size all he found was something that said 719 x 1,494 in Demensions. He says he doesn't know what that means. Do you know what it means? You don't have to rush to help me, just please take your time and help me whenever you want to. I know how hard you work to help the other new members so just take your time and help me when you're ready. Thanks! HabHunt11 01:02, September 19, 2011 (UTC)HabHunt11 Yeah, my image width.......... Do you know what it is? HabHunt11 01:45, September 20, 2011 (UTC)HabHunt11 }} }}